Thank for You
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Sesuatu yang tulus, sesuatu yang tertahan untuk diucapkan. Ia lakukan berbagai cara agar orang yang dituju mengerti perasaannya./YeWook/Sho-ai/BL/fluff


**TITLE:;: ** Thank for You

**GENRE:;: **Romance, fluff, BL

**PAIRING:;: **YeWook

**AUTHOR:;:** Cherry Chibi

**A/N:;: **Ide datang saat makan buryam… aiya! Buburnya terlalu cair!

**Happy Reading~**

~:0:~

"Enak, tidak?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung. Kedua tangannya dia tumpukan pada pipi untuk menyangga wajahnya. Dia kini duduk di atas kursi, di samping ranjang Yesung.

"Hn." Yesung mengangguk pelan. Dia menyuapkan sendok terakhir ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian meletakan mangkuk kosong ke meja nakas. Ryeowook menyerahkan segelas air hangat pada Yesung.

"Sekarang makan obatnya, okey?" Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Yang dibalas Yesung dengan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Ayolah, Hyung! Biar kau cepat sembuh." Rajuk Ryeowook sembari mengambil obat yang ada di atas meja nakas.

"Shireo!" Yesung menarik selimutnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan itu.

Ryeowook menatap hyung-nya heran. Sejak kapan Yesung benci obat?

Ryeowook berusaha mengingat, apa yang menyebabkan Yesung jadi harus berbaring di atas ranjang sepanjang hari seperti ini. Ah, ya. Kemarin dia bermain di bawah hujan dengan baju tipis dan celana pendek. Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Entahlah. Ryeowook hanya tahu kalau Yesung pergi saat tidak ada seorangpun di dorm, saat Yesung tidak ada jadwal.

Sepertinya room-matenya ini merasa kesepian dan berusaha menghibur diri dengan bermain di tengah hujan deras kemarin. Hanay itu yang bisa Ryeowook perkirakan, mengingat siapa yang dibahas saat ini.

"Jebal, Hyung…" Ryeowook menarik selimut Yesung. "Sebentar lagi kita harus promosi single KRY, kan?"

Yesung melirik Ryeowook sesaat lalu kembali membalikan badannya.

"Hyung!" seru Ryeowook, mulai kesal. "Setidaknya lakukan ini untuk kami, Hyung! Untuk aku juga."

"…"

"Hyung…" Ryeowook memanggil Yesung pelan. Di matanya tersirat kekhawatiran. Hyung tersayangnya kini jatuh sakit, bagaimana bisa dia tidak khawatir? Bahkan, dia rela menukar pekerjaan yang diinginkannya demi menemani dan merawat Yesung.

"Aku selalu, Ryeowookkie…" Yesung berbisik lirih.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Wookkie-ah." Perlahan Yesung menyibakan selimutnya. Dia sempat goyah saat akan duduk dari posisinya. Ryeowook bergegas menyangga tubuhnya. Mata lelaki yang lebih muda itu menatap lelaki satunya bingung.

Apa demamnya semakin tinggi? Wajah Yesung terlihat merah.

"Panas!" Ryeowook terjengit pelan saat Yesung meletakan tangan di pipinya.

"Ryeowook-ah…"

Mendengar panggilan dengan nada sehalus itu, Ryeowook terdiam. Dia tidak memberontak saat Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Ryeowook pelan.

Panas. Bibir Yesung yang panas membakar kulitnya. Panas tersebut merambat ke seluruh tubuh Ryeowook, memancing organ lainnya untuk bereaksi. Jatungnya berdetak cepat, bersamaan dengan munculnya warna merah di kedua pipinya.

Yesung menarik wajahnya.

"Ambil kotak di tasku." Ucap Yesung.

"Eh,"

Yesung menunjuk tasnya yang digantung di dinding. Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil kotak yang dimaksud Yesung.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung. Tangannya bergerak meraba kotak tersebut.

"Bukalah." Entah kenapa Yesung tersenyum. "Untukmu."

Ryeowook yang penasaran segera membuka kertas kado yang menutupi kotak tersebut. Tangannya begerak dengan cepat. Dari balik kotak tersebut, terlihat suatu benda yang asing bagi Ryeowook.

"Kertas? Dengan… apa ini?" Ryeowook mengambil kertas yang dilipat di dalam kotak tersebut. Sungguh tidak diduga, di dalam sebuah kotak hanya ada selembar kertas. Ryeowook pikir akan lebih mudah jika memasukannya ke dalam amplop saja.

Tangan Ryeowook membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

PLOP!

Sesuatu meloncat dari kertas itu, Ryeowook tidak tahu apa. Tapi, mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar.

Di kertas itu tertempel gambar pop-up sepasang lelaki yang saling merangkul mesra. Dan yang membuat Ryeowook terharu adalah sebuah tulisan tangan dengan kata-kata manis di sana.

BE MINE FOREVER

I'M YOURS FOREVER

Dan sebuah tulisan kecil di bawahnya.

Terimakasih sudah merawat dan mencintaiku selama ini

"Yesung hyung…" Ryeowook memanggil nama itu pelan. Dia membalikan badannya, hendak member respon atas perlakuan Yesung tersebut. Tapi, yang dia dapati justru Yesung yang sduah tertidur dengan selimutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Bibir Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyum. Dia mendekati Yesung dan merapikan selimutnya. Jadi, untuk ini dia kemarin hujan-hujanan samapai sakit? Demi mencocokan kata 'merawat' dengan keadaan saat ini. Ah, dia harus semakin mengerti hyung-nya.

Dengan lembut Ryeowook mengelus rambut Yesung.

Ryeowook berbisik pelan, "Terimakasih sudah mengizinkan aku merawatmu. Dan terimakasih sudah menempatkan aku di hatimu."

**~:0:~**

Fin.

**A/N:;: **Otte, yang ngasih review and like Cherry do'ain ketemu ama biasnya!


End file.
